1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to interface devices for electronic devices and, more particularly, to a lottery game/gaming device interface which is operative to signal a lottery terminal to output a ticket for entry into the lottery when a preset event or series of events occurs in or around the gaming device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Slot machines and video poker machines continue to be the most widely used types of video gaming devices found in the gaming industry. While the types and designs of the slot machines and video poker machines have continued to evolve, game play has remained generally the same in that when a specific combination is hit on the reels or turned up in the cards, it produces particular winning combinations and payouts based on the pay table of the slot machine or video poker machine. With that in mind, many slot machine manufacturers have attempted to increase the excitement generated by game play by adding peripheral devices such as sound generators or video screens which promote increased game play by presenting entertaining accompaniments to the game play of the slot machine or video poker machine. The trend has continued in that many of the currently produced slot machines and video gaming devices include various bonus generators which are shown on accompanying video screens or other informational devices as an entertaining way for a slot machine player to receive a bonus. Of course, due to the limitations of the slot machines, a bonus is generally paid in additional credits or coin which, while admittedly generating additional interest in the game, can only go so far to increase the enjoyment and hence encourage repeated game play of the device. There is therefore a need for a bonusing system which produces a bonus which is randomly generated and includes a bonusing factor beyond mere credits.
One of the most popular forms of gambling currently available are the random drawing lotteries offered by many states, such as Powerball, Pick 5, The Big Game and other such random lottery drawings. Obviously, due to the nature of these drawings, it is much more difficult to win the significant amounts of money than the smaller jackpots available by playing slot machines or the like, but it is the appeal of these enormous amounts of money that lure people to participate in the various lotteries. Currently, there is little, if any, connection between slot machine play and random drawing or scratch ticket lottery play, although the two forms of gambling are often participated in by the same gambler. It is entirely possible that the synergy produced by being able to simultaneously participate in these two generally disassociated forms of gambling will increase the amount of game play of both forms of gambling. It is clear that when casinos enter a market, the amount of money spent on lotteries decreases. It is believed that creating a closer connection between casino operations and lottery games will increase the exposure for the lottery games, introducing them to a new group of consumers, thereby increasing revenues. Therefore, there is a need for a gambling connection between slot machines and lotteries which will permit a gambler to participate in the two forms of gambling generally simultaneously.
Some of the most popular forms of slot machines currently available on the market are found in Quartermania, Cool Millions and Megabucks, amongst other state-wide progressive links, which offer the opportunity for the player to win upwards of one million dollars on a single spin of the slot machine. Of course, though the chances of winning the top jackpot are very small, a player will play the game for that chance and also for the enjoyment of winning smaller prizes during game play. It is believed that the game play will be further enhanced by the addition of additional chances for the winning of even more significant amounts of money, such as through a Powerball jackpot or the like. There is therefore a need for an interface between a slot machine and a lottery terminal to permit the dispensing of lottery tickets in response to particular reel combinations or particular events occurring on the slot machine board, thereby enhancing game play.
Therefore an object of the present invention is to provide a lottery game/gaming device interface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lottery game/gaming device interface which will permit the dispensing of an entry ticket into a lottery drawing in response to a particular event or series of events occurring on the slot machine board or in and around the slot machine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lottery game/gaming device interface which will enhance game play and encourage additional game play for the gaming device player.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lottery game/gaming device interface which will receive event notification signals from the gaming device, translate those event occurrence signals into discernable commands for a lottery terminal and command the lottery terminal to output a particular type of lottery entry ticket in response to the occurrence of a particular event or series of events in the slot machine.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lottery game/gaming device interface which is efficient in design and use and will encourage increased patronage of the electronic device and therefore of the lottery itself.
The present invention provides a lottery terminal/electronic gaming device interface including at least one detection device adapted for connection to an electronic gaming device, the detection device operative to detect selected event occurrences on an electronic apparatus and output event occurrence notification signals upon detection of an event. An interface device is connected in information transmission connection with the detection device, the interface device operative to detect and receive event occurrence notification signals from the detection device, analyze and translate the event occurrence notification signals and output lottery terminal operation commands. Finally, a lottery terminal device is connected in information transmission connection with the interface device, the lottery terminal device operative to receive the lottery terminal operation commands output by the interface device and output at least one entry ticket into a preselected lottery event whereby an operator/player of the electronic gaming device receives at least one entry into the preselected lottery event.
The advantages of the present invention over those devices found in the prior art are numerous and include the fact that the present invention may be added to any existing gaming device to produce command outputs in response to event occurrences in the electronic apparatus, thereby printing at least one lottery entry ticket. Furthermore, because the present invention may be quickly and easily reprogrammed to respond to different gaming device events, a variety of response schemes may be instituted over the life span of a gaming device, thus insuring that consumer interest in the games remain relatively high. Also, because the present invention is designed to sample events off of the gaming device without modifying the probabilities of gaming occurrences, it is believed that the present invention will be acceptable for use with slot machines and the like requiring little or no additional inspection and certification by the gaming and lottery commissions of the various jurisdictions or their agents.
The present invention also combines the excitement of the traditional slot machine or video gaming device with a heretofore entirely separate element of gaming, the lottery game. With the present invention, not only are winning reel combinations paid, but the player also will have the opportunity to win huge bonus prizes with his or her entry into the associated lottery event. Therefore, the present invention provides a substantial improvement over those devices found in the prior art.